39cluesfandomcom-20200223-history
The 39 Clues Wiki:News Page
August 30, 2011 The Medusa Plot and Card Pack 1: The Marco Polo Heist are out! Are you prepared for the Vespers and the two new missions? August 3, 2011 A new mission called Cahill vs. Vespers Mission 0: The Acropolis Raid is out on The 39 Clues Website! July 31, 2011 User:Nilem12 is an admin. July 19, 2011 We now have a bot for this wiki- User:Kangaroobot. Bot requests will come soon. July 16, 2011 Instead of getting a badge when you win wiki teams you get 5 cluestars. You also have to guess twice to get the stars if you win. July 4, 2011 Happy Independence Day Clue Hunters! June 1, 2011 Fiske Cahill is User of the Month! June 26, 2011 Wiki Teams are back! June 24, 2011 We now have a Featured article system. See Forum:Council of Six for more June 24, 2011 We receive news about the second upcoming Cahills vs. Vespers book-''A King's Ransom! '''June 22, 2011' We are now using the new wikitext editor. June 20, 2011 Wiki Teams have been postponed to 6/23. June 19, 2011 Check out the Wiki's Manual of Style and To-do list June 7, 2011 Need Help? Head to the Cahill Web where you can ask other users for info on the series! June 2, 2011 Thank you The Awesome X! for the wiki's new logo!!! June 1, 2011 The wiki now has ClueStars! See User blog:Swordcross/ClueStars for more information. May 11, 2011 The wiki teams have been moved to Wiki Team News. May 1, 2011 Rocketslug is the User of the Month. April 27, 2011 We have Templates on all of the Main Characters and a template saying you've read all of the series one books. Happyaqua April 17, 2011 The 39 Clues Wiki Community REALLY needs YOUR help with the book appearances on Saladin!!! PLEASE HELP!!! April 6, 2011 Now We have Vespers Badges to get even more points April 4, 2011 :Vespers Rising comes out tomorow. Ready for it. :Here's a sneak peek at the cards! Note:When uploading cards it should be called Cardnumber(ex243) Card258.jpg Card255.jpg Card256.jpg Card254.jpg Card259.jpg Gold RIng.jpg March 26, 2011 : Note: If you are to upload photos please put it under fair use. ~'AdventureWriter28'~ March 24, 2011 : If you need to highlight a spoiler to hide it, please use the script to be the color of Black, and the background the hextriplet of #000000. Thanks! The Awesome X!-HOWDY!Talk March 23, 2011 :Congrats to The Awesome X! for winning the writing contest! His prize is a platinum badge. Also congrats to our runner-ups, Rocketslug and Gideoncahill1997, who won custom avatar pictures! All prizes coming soon. Swordcross March 5, 2011 February 22, 2011 :We now have user boxes for your favorite characters! On your user page, type in . If there are any characters not there that you want, let me know! Also, plug in Ekat, Lucian, Tomas, Janus, or Madrigal for branches. Finally, use AllClues for if you have all the Clues! Swordcross February 14, 2011 :Happy Valentine's Day, everyone! We are changing the 39 Clues Wiki Teams setup. Just go to the page and create a header with your team name (you can create your own) or join another. The maximum is three people per team. When we get three teams, we will start with the contests. But your team can have one or two people, instead. Swordcross February 12, 2011 :I have made a page called: Manual of Style.This Manual of Style mainly came from the main admin of the wiki: Mermaidgirl45. Though because she is inactive an no one visits her profile page that much, no one was able to see the manual style that she did. Now i'm creating a page for it so that it can be seen and because in other wiki's, this is a step into making a wiki organized. Anyways let's do our best! By AdventureWriter28 February 7, 2011 : We have reached 10000 edits with everyone put together! The 10000th was on Card 226: Alistair the Underdog by Swordcross. February 5, 2011 :Hi! This AdventureWriter28, i just fixed the Template: Stub and now, i added a little picture on it, even though it is little, it's one huge step on making this wiki great. February 1, 2011 : Happy first day of February!!! Update: If you need to highlight a SPOILER, please use the hex triplet #D3D3D3, as it matches exactly the font color on this wiki. You cannot see the words behind it unless you click with your mouse and drag your cursor over it. Please see the example above.'''The Awesome X! '''January 30, 2011 : Check out our new poll system! And click here for all past polls! January 29, 2011 : Hey everyone! This is The Awesome X! I just want to say that the page for each Cahill branch all have a subtitle for Agent Card Codes, so Agents can put their codes on the page depending on what branch they're in. Don't be shy, put your code out there!!! January 29, 2011 : Hi this is AdventureWriter28! It took me a long time, but i have made a main page slider! Cheers! January 28, 2011 : Hi everyone again! It's me AdventureWriter28! Now we've got a newer Favicon! Also this time, i added the vespers in our sidebar! Also the theme has a newer design but im still working on it. That's all! See ya around! January 20, 2011 : Hello everyone! This is AdventureWriter28! We've got a newer graphic wordmark! Also the sidebar is edited and now there is Forums. I know that there are many people asking to become admins so leave at this forum Forum: Asking for Rights now! Also User: Happyaqua is now an admin! If you want to be an admin, check the forum ^_^ January 3, 2011 : We're having our first ever 39 Clues writing contest! Click here for the official rules. Swordcross